Buch:Teil 2 - Das Labyrinth
Inhaltsbeschreibung Sieben Meredith Drupee lockt die Herde Untoter mit Hilde eines Wiegenliedes in die Nähe eines Sees und sprengt sich dann in die Luft, als alle über sie her fallen. Durch die Explosion wird ein Großteil der Herde vernichtet. Etwas entfernt wird die Sprengung von einem Jungen Mann, Reese Lee Hawthrone, bemerkt, der von seiner Glaubensgemeinde ausgeschickt wurde um Hilfe zu holen. In Woodbury wird, nachdem die Beißer erledigt wurden, ein Gedenkgottesdienst für Meredith abgehalten. Acht In den kommenden Tagen sind die Bewohner beschäftigt die Stadt wieder aufzuräumen. Bob erkundet die Tunnel weiter, stößt jedoch außer auf ein paar Knochen, auf nichts außer weiteren Tunneln. Calvin willigt final ein in Woodbury zu bleiben und lässt sich die Geschichte vom Governor erzählen. Reese setzt seine Suche nach den Leuten, welche die Explosion gelegt haben, fort. Neun Lilly setzt einen Prioritätenplan mitten in der Nacht auf und schläft darüber ein. Am nächsten Morgen wird sie von Bob geweckt, der sie in die Bibliothek holt und ihr dort erklärt, dass die Tunnel Teil eines großen Netzwerkes sind mit Hilfe dessen er sich erhofft auf sicheren Wegen Orte zu erreichen. Er will die Tunnel weiter erkunden, was Lilly ihm genehmigt. Reese erreicht Woodbury völlig erschöpft und berichtet von seiner Gemeinde. Bob wird aus seinen Tunneln zurück gerufen, als er gerade gut voran kommt und mühelos einige Dutzend Beißer mit Hilfe von Speed und Matthew ausschaltet. Zehn Reese wird von Lilly und dem Ältestenrat befragt. Er erklärt, dass seine Glaubensgemeinde in einer Kirche gefangen sitzt und von Untoten umringt wurde. Er wurde ausgesandt um Hilfe zu holen. Dabei schwärmt er von Pfarrer Jeremiah und erleidet einen kleinen Zusammenbruch, sodass Bob ihm etwas Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht. Danach beraten sie. Einige sind gegen eine Rettungsmission, doch Lilly braucht mehr Menschen in der Stadt und will helfen. Später am Tag kommen sie und Calvin sich etwas näher bei der Gartenarbeit, bis eines seiner Kinder schreit. Elf Luke hatte einen Alptraum seiner Mutter, die ihm sagte, dass sie alle zu Untoten werden, sollten sie einschlafen. Bob hat sich einen Plan für die Rettungsmission überlegt. Sie wollen das Tunnelsystem nutzen um möglichst nah an die Kirche heran zu kommen. Nachdem Reese genesen ist, brechen sie auf. Lilly hat dabei mir ihrer Platzangst zu kämpfen, bekommt jedoch ein Beruhigungsmittel. Sie verirren sich etwas in den Tunneln, können sich aber anhand eines Pfeilers wieder orientieren, als ein Untoter unbemerkt in ihre Nähe kommt Zwölf Sie diskutieren über ihren Standort, bemerken den Zombie und erledigen ihn lautlos. Ihnen fällt auf, dass der Zombie ein Opfer der Explosion ist. Bob schlussfolgert, dass sie sich nicht nach oben graben müssen, sondern es vielleicht Zu- und Ausgänge aus dem Tunnelsystem gibt. Sie kommen in der Stadt Carlinville an und erreichen einen Gullideckel. Lilly will als erstes hinaus um die Lage zu prüfen. Draußen angekommen verschließt sie den Zugang und fordert die Gruppe auf zurück zu bleiben, denn sie steht inmitten dutzender Untoter. Sie kann sich zur Kirche durch schlagen. Dort angekommen wird sie von Pfarrer Jeremiah empfangen, den sie begrüßt, was ihn verwundert. Dreizehn Bob und die restliche Rettungstruppe schlagen ein Loch etwas entfernt von dem Gullideckel von unten in die Straße. Danach verursachen sie Lärm, sodass die Untoten auf die laute Stelle aufmerksam werden und sich dort hin bewegen. Die Kirchengemeinde bemerkt das Ausdünnen der Untoten. In Windeseile packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Jeremiah überträgt das Kommando auf Lilly, die alle zum Gullideckel führt. Im Tunnel angekommen gibt es ein herzliches Wiedersehen mit Reese, als plötzlich die Decke einstürzt und die Untoten herunter fallen. Die Gruppe weicht zurück und flieht weiter in die Gänge, bis sie an einer Sackgasse ankommen. Vierzehn Die Überlebenden wollen gerade den Verzweiflungskampf gegen die Untoten austragen, als Lilly alle kommandiert den Tunnel gezielt einstürzen zu lassen. Nachdem sich der Staub gelegt hat, können alle unbeschadet aus dem Untergrund kriechen. Sie laufen zurück nach Woodbury. Dabei verliert Bob jedoch den Weg, verschweigt dies zunächst allerdings. Jeremiah erzählt Lilly davon, wie er einige seiner Gemeinde getauft hat und sich dabei Untote unbemerkt durchs Wasser genähert und die Gemeinde teilweise gefressen haben. Außerdem erzählt er, wie er sein angespitztes Kreuz von einem Katholischen Priester hat, den er damit erledigte, bevor er sich verwandelte. Fünfzehn Es wird ein kleiner Spähtrupp entsandt, der die Tabak-und Marihuana Plantage findet, anhand derer sich Matthew und Speed orientieren können und den Weg nach Woodbury wiederfinden. Lilly bemerkt, wie verliebt sie in Calvin ist, der sie zu einem spartanischen Essen einlädt. Jeremiah und seine Gemeinde begrüßen alle in der Stadt herzlich und stellen sich bei jedem vor. Bob zieht sich zurück und will den Pfarrer als falschen Prediger entlarven. Sechzehn Lilly berichtet Calvin und seinem Sohn Tommy alles von der Mission die ganze Nacht hindurch. Der Junge schläft ein, was die Erwachsenen nach einiger Zeit ausnutzen und sich hinaus schleichen um dort miteinander intim zu werden. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Calvin in Scham in Anbetracht der Sünde, die er auf sich geladen hat. Lilly will von nun an ihre Beziehung langsamer angehen. In den kommenden Tagen bemerkt Lilly, wie Jeremiah sich immer stärker einbringt. Sie ist die Führungsposition leid und möchte diese auf ihn übertragen um mehr Zeit für ihre neue kleine Familie zu haben. Siebzehn Lillys Wunsch nach einem Garten und mehr Pflanzen rückt in greifbarer Nähe. Sie nähert sich in den kommenden Wochen immer mehr Calvin und seiner Familie an. Die Gemeinde veranstaltet ein Fest auf dem Marktplatz. Hierbei ergreift Jeremiah Partei für Lilly und ihr Blumen-Projekt, welches keinen Ertrag generiert, aber dennoch so wichtig ist. Gleichzeitig offenbaren Lilly und Jeremiah, dass sie gemeinsam die Stadt führen wollen. Bob zieht Lilly beiseite und will ihr zeigen, dass sie sich in Jeremiah als guten Menschen irrt. Achtzehn Bob führt Lilly in seine Wohnung. Hier erzählt er ihr, dass Jeremiah früher ein Wanderprediger war und weite Teile seines Lebenslaufes plötzlich verschwunden sind. Er traut dem Mann nicht und will wissen, was er in seinem Seesack mit nach Woodbury gebracht hat. Lilly will sich nicht weiter damit befassen. Bob grübelt weiter nach und arbeitet an den Tunneln, bis er plötzlich während der Arbeiten ein Gespräch zwischen Jeremiah und seinen Anhängern mitverfolgen kann. Dieser schwört sie darauf ein, dass sie in am nächsten Tag einen Massensuizid durchführen wollen. Neunzehn Bob untersucht die Wohnung des Priesters und findet diverse schnell wirkende Gifte und Beruhigungsmittel. Kategorie:Buch